


Beautiful stranger

by Rosesnfeathers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, halloween fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesnfeathers/pseuds/Rosesnfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn, Louis et Niall se rendent tous les trois à une fête d'Halloween et Zayn espère plus que tout y croiser une certaine personne...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful stranger

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit cette histoire pour Halloween l'an dernier, j'ai décidé de la ressortir et de la publier ici ;)
> 
> je suis ici : sweet-caroline.skyrock.com  
> et ici frankenziam.tumblr.com

Louis ne cessait de bouger sous la pointe de son crayon et Zayn commençait à perdre patience.

“Louis! Je peux pas dessiner si tu bouges autant!”

“Mais ça chatouille!” lui répondit l'autre jeune homme sans cesser de s'agiter.

Zayn était plutôt fier du déguisement de son ami. Avec beaucoup de produit pour les cheveux, ils avaient réussi à faire tenir la chevelure de Louis dans les airs et le trait de crayon noir sous ses yeux faisait parfaitement ressortir le bleu de ceux-ci. Ils avaient emprunté de petit anneaux appartenant à une des soeurs de Louis et ce dernier en avait installé deux sur sa lèvre inférieure et un troisième dans sa narine droite. Il portait de grosses bottes noires que Zayn lui avait prêté et de nombreuses chaînes décoraient ses pantalons. Il avait enfilé une veste en jeans sans manche par dessus un t-shirt blanc au col très évasé duquel il avait roulé les manches et Zayn s'appliquait à dessiner sur ses bras et dans son cou, de nouveaux tatouages qui venaient compléter son look de punk.

Alors qu'il s'appliquait à terminer les derniers détails d'une tête de mort particulièrement effrayante à l'intérieur du bicep de Louis, le téléphone de ce dernier vibra sur la table.

“C'est Niall. Il nous attend en bas!”

Après avoir remit le bouchon sur son crayon, Zayn attrapa la veste de cuir brune qu'il avait déposée sur le dossier du sofa et l'enfila par dessus la camisole blanche qu'il portait déjà. Avec un dernier regard dans le miroir, il s'assura que ses cheveux étaient bien dans les airs et que la manière dont il avait taillé sa barbe était fidèle à celle de Wolverine. Il rangea son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet dans ses poches avant de fermer la porte derrière lui et de descendre la volée de marches qui les conduisaient jusqu'à la voiture de Niall.

Ce dernier chantait à tue-tête derrière le volant de sa voiture et klaxonna plusieurs fois lorsqu'il aperçu Louis et Zayn s'avancer vers lui. Louis le bouscula pour s'installer à l'avant et Zayn avança la tête entre les deux sièges pour détailler le costume de Niall. Il s'était habillé en bleu et s'était maquillé le visage d'un blanc scintillant et ses cheveux déjà blond, tiraient eux aussi vers le blanc et étaient parsemés de petits brillants.

“Jack Frost?” demanda alors Zayn et Niall hocha la tête, souriant à pleine dents avant d'écraser l'accélérateur et de monter encore plus le volume de la radio. Louis joignit sa voix à celle de Niall alors que Zayn regardait par la fenêtre, espérant secrètement voir une certaine personne à cette fête d'halloween à laquelle ils se rendaient.  
  
Il profita d'une pause entre deux chansons pour s'avancer de nouveau vers Niall.

“Harry n'est pas avec toi?” Même sous son maquillage blanc, il vit ce dernier rougir.

“On est supposé se rejoindre là-bas...”

Zayn était heureux pour Niall. Il y avait plusieurs mois déjà que ce dernier avait un oeil sur Harry Styles et la semaine dernière, il avait finalement trouvé le courage de l'inviter à cette fête d'halloween. Pourtant, sa question était plutôt égoïste parce que, bien qu'il s'intéressait réellement à la relation Harry/Niall, Zayn avait posé cette question parce qu'il souhaitait secrètement que Harry vienne à cette fête avec son meilleur ami Liam. Louis sembla lire dans ses pensées puisqu'il se retourna vers lui avec un sourire qui n'avait rien de bon.

“Et est-ce que Liam sera là Niall? Parce que je crois que c'est la vraie question que Zayn voulait te poser”

“Louis!” grogna Zayn mais Niall éclata de rire, les yeux toujours sur la route.

“Peut-être! Harry ne m'en a pas parlé! Mais ils sont toujours ensemble non?”

Et si le coeur de Zayn fit un bon dans sa poitrine à la mention de la peut-être présence de Liam à cette fête et bien, c'était son problème non?  
  
  
***  
  
  
Liam n'était pas là. Zayn ne cessait de parcourir la foule et de s'arrêter à chaque personne qui franchissait la porte et il ne le voyait nul part. Le fait qu'il n'avait aucune idée en quoi il serait déguisé ne l'aidait en rien mais personne à cette foutue fête ne ressemblait un tant soit peu à Liam et Zayn n'était pas du tout déçu. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de boire jusqu'à en oublier l'absence de l'autre jeune homme non plus.  
  
Ils avaient croisé Harry presque immédiatement en entrant dans le bar. Ce dernier était magnifique dans son costume de pirate et Zayn comprit pendant un instant ce que Niall pouvait voir de si intéressant dans l'autre garçon. Il portait des bottes brunes et des pantalons un peu trop étroit pour être ceux d'un pirate mais il avait noué un foulard rouge autour de sa taille. Son chemisier blanc à manches bouffantes était très échancré, permettant de voir les nombreux tatouages arborant son torse. Pour compléter le tout, un immense chapeau reposait sur sa tête, décoré d'une plume rouge de la même couleur que sa ceinture. Il portait aussi de nombreuses bagues et colliers et Zayn sourit lorsqu'il remarqua un subtil trait d'eye-liner sous ses yeux verts. Avec une révérence et un regard en coin vers Zayn, Louis lui demanda

“Avez-vous vogué jusqu'ici seul capitaine Styles?”

Harry éclata de rire et ses yeux pétillants étaient pourtant fixés sur Niall alors qu'il lui répondit ;

“Oui. Liam est supposé venir me rejoindre mais, je n'ai aucune idée de son déguisement!”  
  
Depuis, Niall et Harry dansaient dans un coin, et le regard de Jack Frost brillait presque autant que ses cheveux scintillant sous les lumières multicolores de la piste de danse. Louis avait rejoint Eleanor, une jolie brune de son cours d'art dramatique qui, oh coïncidence, était elle aussi déguisée en punk et Zayn enchaînait les verres de rhum adossé au bar en cherchant dans la foule ce qui pourrait être Liam.

Il ne s'était parlé qu'en quelques rares occasions lorsqu'il était avec Niall et que ce dernier tentait de faire la conversation avec Harry. Un regard avait suffit à Zayn pour tomber sous le charme de Liam Payne. Il lui souriait toujours comme s'il racontait les histoires les plus intéressantes et semblait toujours heureux de le croiser sur le campus, lui envoyant toujours un signe de la main ou un sourire. Zayn perdait ses moyens chaque fois ne sachant quoi faire ou dire et Louis s'amusait à ses dépends parce que rare était ceux qui réussissait à le troubler aussi facilement.  
  
La semaine dernière, alors que Niall et Harry tournaient l'un autour de l'autre, essayant clairement de trouver le courage d'inviter l'autre à sortir, Liam et lui avait parlé de leur amour commun des bandes dessinées. Zayn avait apprit que l'autre jeune homme était un grand fan de Batman et surtout des super héros de DC alors que lui-même était plutôt un fan de Marvel.  Zayn s'attendait donc à voir débarquer Liam en Batman ou en Superman mais tout ceux qui franchissait la porte dans ces déguisements n'avaient rien à envier à Liam et Zayn commençait à perdre patience. Il se dirigea vers Harry et Niall et, alors que l'alcool courait dans ses veines, il trouva le courage de demander à Harry si ce dernier avait eu des nouvelles de Liam. Niall s'apprêta à lui répondre mais Harry lui coupa la parole, secouant la tête et lui disant qu'il n'avait finalement pas pu venir et si Zayn avait été un peu moins saoul, il aurait remarqué l'expression de surprise qui venait d'apparaître sur le visage du garçon blond.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Zayn avait reprit sa place au bar et avait perdu le compte du nombre de verres qu'il avait bu. Il avait dansé avec un Spiderman, un vampire et une jolie blonde déguisée en cheerleader. Il ne savait pas où Louis était passé et Harry avait des brillants partout sur le visage puisque Niall et lui semblaient incapable d'arrêter de s'embrasser. Zayn n'essayait surtout pas d'oublier sa solitude au fond de son verre de rhum non, il avait choisi de rester seul parce que Wolverine était un solitaire, Wolverine n'avait besoin de personne. Zayn était comme Wolverine... Et Zayn était très saoul.  
  
Lorsqu'il se retourna, déterminé à rentrer chez lui et à trouver Niall et Louis pour leur dire qu'il allait se coucher, il tomba nez à nez avec Ironman.

Une personne, d'à peu près sa grandeur se tenait devant lui, dans un costume complet avec le masque bien en place pour cacher son visage. Zayn était impressionné. Il adorait ce super héro et il devait dire que la personne qui remplissait ce costume le faisait merveilleusement bien. Il tenta, en vain, d'être subtil alors qu'il détaillait Tony Starks ici présent des pieds à la tête et les épaules du jeune homme costumé se soulevèrent en ce qui semblait être un éclat de rire.

Il fit un pas sur le côté pour contourner le garçon mais ce dernier suivi son mouvement, lui bloquant le chemin et lorsqu'il tenta de faire la même chose de l'autre côté il le suivit de nouveau. Zayn soupira et ouvrit la bouche s'apprêtant à lui demander de le laisser passer mais Ironman souleva une main et la déposa sur la joue de Zayn, traçant du bout des doigts la barbe à la Wolverine qui décorait son visage.

Zayn frissonna sous le touché si délicat qui parcourait sa peau et essaya tant bien que mal de voir le regard du garçon au travers de son masque. Ironman leva un pouce, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il appréciait son déguisement et Zayn se pencha alors vers ce qui devait être son oreille sous le costume et cria par dessus la musique :

“T'es qui?”

Tony secoua la tête au lieu de répondre et lui tendit la main. Zayn voulait s'en aller, retrouver son lit et oublier le fait que Liam n'était pas venu à cette fête mais Ironman lui demandait de danser avec lui et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas refuser.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le plancher de danse, le jeune homme costumé se retourna alors pour faire face à Zayn et d'une main fermement appuyée dans le bas de son dos, attira ce dernier contre lui. Il se retrouva plaqué contre le torse (très) musclé d'un de ses super héros préférés et si la tête lui tournait soudainement c'était peut-être à cause de l'alcool mais peut-être bien aussi à cause de ce garçon mystérieux qui le serrait si fort contre lui. Il trouva rapidement le rythme de la musique qui résonnait autour d'eux, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas ce corps, chaud et réconfortant contre le sien. Il déposa une main sur la hanche du garçon et passa son autre bras autour de son cou et se laissa aller.  
  
Ils dansèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs chansons, s'agrippant l'un à l'autre bougeant lascivement comme si plus rien autour d'eux n'avait d'importance. Zayn s'enivrait de toutes ces sensations qui envahissaient son être, des muscles qu'il sentait bouger sous ses doigts. Il avait chaud mais ne voulait pas quitter cette piste de danse, il ne voulait pas que la musique s'arrête et que ses bras musclés le relâche, il ne voulait pas recommencer à penser à Liam qui n'était pas là ou du fait qu'il n'avait jamais dansé aussi intensément avec personne avant et que le corps de cet inconnu s'emboîtait si bien au sien, comme deux pièces d'un même casse-tête.

Il releva la tête finalement et par dessus l'épaule d'Ironman il croisa les regards de Niall et Harry qui semblaient hystérique et lui souriaient comme s'il venait de gagner le gros lot. Zayn fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas leur réaction mais soudainement, il réalisa ce qui venait de se passer. Cette réalisation le frappa brutalement, comme un coup de poing en plein ventre. Il recula d'un pas, secouant la tête et les mains d'Ironman se refermèrent autour de ses hanches, l'empêchant de s'éloigner. Il secouait vivement la tête comme si, tout comme Zayn, il ne voulait pas que ce moment s'arrête. Zayn leva alors doucement les mains vers le masque de l'autre garçon et délicatement le retira de son visage. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge car sous le costume d'Ironman se trouvait _Liam_.  
  
Zayn n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de toute sa vie. C'était une chose d'apprécier Liam de loin, de discuter avec lui mais de se frotter contre lui comme s'il était en chaleur en était une autre. Oh mon dieu! Zayn voulait mourir, se sauver, se cacher et ne plus jamais sortir de son trou. Liam avait sûrement voulu danser avec lui oui, passer un bon moment entre _amis_. Et Zayn, beaucoup trop saoul avait vu les choses sous un tout autre angle...

Il recula en secouant la tête, n'en croyant pas ses yeux et il tourna les talons, se faisait un chemin dans la foule et se sauvant de Liam s'éloignant le plus possible de lui. Lorsqu'il atteignit la porte et que le vent froid d'octobre fouetta son visage, Zayn sembla se calmer un peu mais la honte était toujours aussi intense.

Il passa au travers d'autres fêtards qui fumaient à l'extérieur et se dirigea vers l'arrêt d'autobus qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rue. Il se laissa alors tomber sur le banc qui s'y trouvait, enfouissant ses mains dans ses cheveux et gâchant pour de bon sa coiffure à la Wolverine. La tête entre les mains, il fixa son regard sur la surface cimenté de l'arrêt d'autobus essayant d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Jamais plus il ne pourrait regarder Liam en face, jamais plus il ne boirait une goûte d'alcool, jamais plus -

“Zayn?” Il releva la tête brusquement, et vit que Liam se tenait devant lui, toujours dans son costume, son masque entre les mains.

“Je suis désolé Zayn j'aurais dû te dire que c'était moi.”  

“Liam...”  

“Non. Laisse moi parler.” Il s'installa sur le banc aux côtés de Zayn, jouant avec son masque, clairement nerveux et Zayn ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

“Je voulais te faire une surprise. Je voulais me déguiser en Ironman parce que tu m'as dit que tu l'aimais beaucoup. Puis je t'ai vu appuyé contre le bar et Harry m'a dit de t'inviter à danser mais j'étais trop nerveux alors j'ai décidé de garder mon masque parce que je ne savais pas si tu voudrais danser avec seulement Liam mais que tu voudrais sûrement le faire avec Tony Starks. Tu semblais tellement bien que plus les chansons défilaient moins j'osais enlever mon masque de peur de briser le charme... De peur que tu ne veule plus danser avec moi et que tu te sauves... Et c'est exactement ce que tu as fait donc, voilà! Je voulais seulement m'expliquer. Désolé Zayn, je te laisse seul maintenant.”  
  
Quoi? Zayn n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et Liam s'était levé et s'apprêtait à s'en aller et il devait faire quelque chose alors il attrapa sa main et l'empêcha de s'éloigner.

“C'est vrai?”

Liam se contenta de hausser les épaules, évitant de croiser son regard. Zayn tenta de se lever pour lui faire face mais perdit l'équilibre, encore un peu trop saoul pour ce genre de discussion et Liam le rattrapa et l'empêcha de s'étaler de tout son long par terre. Il le relâcha presque aussitôt pourtant mais Zayn s'accrocha à lui et murmura :

“Je se suis saoul parce que Harry m'a dit que tu ne serais pas là ce soir...”

La tête avait recommencé à lui tourner dangereusement mais cette fois il savait que c'était à cause des bras de Liam qui s'étaient refermés autour de lui et qui l'empêchaient de tomber. Il sentit la vibration du corps de Liam contre le sien et son rire délicieux se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ses oreilles.

“Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es sauvé alors?”

“Parce que j'avais honte... Je ne danse pas vraiment comme ça avec des inconnus d'habitude” Liam referma ses bras encore plus fort autour de lui et se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille ;

“Dommage... J'aimerais bien recommencer.”  
  
Zayn releva la tête et fixa son regard à celui de Liam et ce dernier répéta le geste qu'il avait effectué un peu plus tôt dans le bar et caressa sa joue. Il ferma les yeux et déposa sa bouche contre celle de Liam, doucement, presque chastement avant d'appuyer son front contre celui de l'autre garçon et de pousser un soupir.

“Est-ce vous pouvez me ramener chez moi monsieur Starks? Je crois que je suis un peu trop saoul, Liam Payne vient de me dire qu'il aimait danser avec moi.”

Liam éclata de rire de nouveau avant d'embrasser Zayn à son tour. Il n'y avait plus rien d'innocent dans ce second baiser par contre et il referma ses bras fermement autour du cou de Liam, l'attirant contre lui. Zayn laissa courir ses mains dans le dos de Liam alors que ce dernier s'agrippait à ses cheveux et ses épaules. Lorsqu'il se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles, Liam murmura contre ses lèvres

“J'aimerais bien faire un peu plus que danser avec toi, Zayn”.

***

  
Plus tard cette nuit-là Zayn ne savait plus s'il était ivre d'alcool ou bien des mots chuchotés sur l'oreiller mais, lorsqu'il s'endormit bien au chaud dans les bras de Liam, c'est avec un sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'il contemplait les morceaux éparpillés des costumes d'Ironman et de Wolverine sur le plancher de sa chambre.


End file.
